


NEW YEAR PRESENT

by Rukia98



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, shisaku week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukia98/pseuds/Rukia98
Summary: Hello, Ummm this is my first real attempt to write an English fan fiction, I wrote it for shisaku week on tumbler but sadly there was no beta reader soooooAnyway I'm really sorry for the mistakes below and I hope you enjoy
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 11





	NEW YEAR PRESENT

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Ummm this is my first real attempt to write an English fan fiction, I wrote it for shisaku week on tumbler but sadly there was no beta reader sooooo  
> Anyway I'm really sorry for the mistakes below and I hope you enjoy

"Don't be reckless shisui" Itachi warned him, "our mission is just to capture him, I repeat don't be reckless". Even though Itachi knew very well that his warnings are all in vain, and that his cousin is going to murder the criminal.

They were about to go on a raid to arrest a criminal, specifically the one who set a bomb in the police station on Christmas Eve. That night still fresh in his memories, the explosion sound, the chaos, the moment he stepped out of the car, every one was screaming, commands, pleadings, pain, it was a complete disaster. he started searching for his wife desperately between those who take the orders and when he got no luck in finding her with them he rushed to check up between those who were still conscious, that was when he heard his little cousin's voice calling for urgent medical help for an unconscious pregnant woman that shisui recognized as a certain pink haired one as she was the only pregnant woman on duty that night AKA his wife, and he panicked.

Not in a million years did shisui Imagen that he would be this close to lose his dearest one. He was setting anxiously by the ER doors waiting for a word from the doctors to reassure him, the memories of his birthday present playing over and over in his mind, her sparkling emerald, rose lips, her excitement and pure happiness when she handed him that envelope with a bright "Happy birth day darling", and when he opened it, that was when he knew she was pregnant, tears started to flow on his cheeks, his brain was taking it's time to process the information he just got, she was pregnant. A small smile was drawn on his lips though it vanished as fast as it came, it was hard to keep it even with his aunt assurance that his wife was strong and she would be all right, he just felt that something wrong was going to happen and prayed it wouldn't be her or the baby.

When the doctor called asking for sakuras's family shisui was pinned on his chair by sasuke and fukago allowing itachi to talk to the doctor, it's not like they were trying to prevent him from knowing how his wife was doing, but they were presuming the worst and intending to prevent the chaos that shisui would cause out of his rashness, so they sent itatchi the most rational person between all of them to get the news. She was perfectly fine, all her injuries were minor, nothing serious to worry about, she would wake up any moment, but they couldn't save the baby, they tried every thing they could do and actually that was the reason they took too long in the ER and they were very sorry, and shisui cried like a baby.

When fukago announced that they found the criminal hideout and they were preparing a raid to arrest him, shisu had to beg on his knees to be allowed to be a part of it, so when they break into hideout shisu was in the forefront, searching every single inch until he found him.

"do you know what would be the greatest new year present for my dear wife? "shisui's voice was overly sweet and he had huge grin on his lips, it didn't last though it was immediately replaced by a death glare, "your blood" shisui answered his own question in cold tone then added " I well murder you" before the fireworks sound echo announcing that the new year just get started. A shooting sound was heard shortly after the fireworks died, shisui walked out of the room and saied professionally " he tried to resist and ran away so I was forced to use my weapon, but look like I killed him accidentally". Itachi knew better, he knew that detective shisui was the best shooter that the force have but he wouldn't dare to argue with him and take his revenge away.


End file.
